Not What He Expected
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: He would much prefer Roxanne to simply come out and say what she wanted him to do, because honestly, despite his big brain..he doesn't have a clue. MegamindXRoxanne


**Curse theses ideas in my head! **

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Megamind smiled to himself as he worked, leaning over one of his desks, excitedly scribbling down his plans to fix the cities transportation problems. The idea had come to him in a dream- as most of his more brilliant ideas did- and he had woken up immediately and rushed to get the idea down on paper. Roxanne- who had been sleeping beside him- was not pleased to have been suddenly disturbed from her slumber. He had apologized quickly and profusely, kissed her on the lips before he jumped out of bed, and promised to make a quick return. Roxanne's anger was short lived, especially in her sleepiness- and my god, was she ever cute; hair ruffled from sleep, and the t-shirt she had worn to bed hanging off one shoulder. If he'd stayed any longer, he was sure she would have convinced him-without much effort- to abandoned his ideas till morning and snuggle down with her in bed. In fact, he was surprised she hadn't tried- Roxanne had been considerably more…clingy..in the last week or so.

It wasn't as though she were smothering him- she still had her job as a reporter, and he was still called away on hero duty whenever the need arose- but when she was home she was never far from his side. He honestly didn't think there was such a thing as having too much of Roxanne, although she was quite a distraction whenever she decided to join him in his lab or work station- and hardly any work was ever accomplished after that. Her behavior wasn't unpleasant, or unwelcome- and he certainly didn't mind the spontaneously passionate kiss she had given him a few days ago, or her lingering stares, or touches.

It wasn't like they weren't romantic toward one another at other times- a year together, and 5 months of actually living under the same roof, had not dulled their flame for one another- but there was a time and a place for such things. Usually the two would engage in a playful battle of wits, back and forth banter that was both teasing and flirting, and far more stimulating than any verbal fight he'd ever had with Metro man- and with good reason, considering the end results. Naturally he had been taken by surprise when he casually greeted her arrival home one day, only to have his words cut short by Roxanne's lips. Her sudden bold behavior, without any preamble, and right in front of Minion and the Brainbots, well…it had been startling (but of course, not unpleasant). Roxanne had seemed positively giddy, but when he questioned her as to why, she simply replied that she loved him. How else could he have responded but to tell her the same, kiss her again, and then none to subtly hint at taking their 'conversation' to the bed room.

Megamind took pride in the confidence and security he felt within Roxanne's presence; the uncertainties he had experienced in the beginning their relationship long gone. Roxanne had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going anywhere, that she loved him, and that she didn't need a wedding ring, or a new last name, as reassurance; although he had no qualms about marrying her, he hadn't a last name to speak of, and Roxanne didn't seem to think it was a big deal. 'We're together, and that's all that matters' she had told him once, 'I don't need some fairy tale wedding, or some silly piece of paper to confirm anything. I just need _you_.'

Megamind smiled subconsciously at the memory, but as a new thought entered his mind, he frowned. What if she had changed her mind? He paused, pen poised above paper. After all, they had only discussed the matter after she had moved in with him, and that had been many months ago. Maybe she had decided that she _did_ want to get married, and she was dropping hints? Was she trying to tell him without actually admitting anything?

He frowned to himself. Women were the most complex creatures on the planet. He would much prefer Roxanne to simply come out and say what she wanted him to do, because honestly, despite his big brain…

"I have no idea." he murmured.

"Stuck already?"

Roxanne's voice made him jump slightly, turning around in his chair to face her. She was making her way toward him, a light blue robe pulled around her and a cup held between her two hands. Her smile was warm, her hair fixed, and her eyes no longer half lidded with sleep.

"Roxanne." he stood up from his seat just as she came to stand in front of him. "What are you doing up? I've only been gone a few-"

"-Hours." Roxanne finished, her smile indulgent.

Megaminds eyes widened.

"What? But that-" he quickly brought up his watch, wincing at the time. "-Is entirely correct." he sighed, looking up at her with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Roxanne I-"

"It's fine," she shrugged, clearly not bothered. "I know how you lose track of time whenever you get an idea in that brilliant blue head of yours."

He smiled at both her forgiveness and her flattery.

"True," he admitted, "But you shouldn't have had to wait up for me."

"I couldn't get back to sleep anyway," she confessed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

The distant quality in her expression worried Megamind.

"Roxanne..."

"Hm?" she looked up, obviously having been distracted by her own thoughts. "Oh. Sorry." she shook her head with a self-indulgent smile before holding out the cup in her hand. "I made you some coffee- seeing as you probably won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon."

Megamind took the mug from her, noticing that it was the one Roxanne had gotten him a few months ago that read 'Super Genius' on it.

"Thank you." he smiled as he accepted it, the warmth seeping through the mug, and the smell enticing his senses. "Is there-"

"Three cream, and twenty-seven packs of sugar." Roxanne answered.

Megaminds face lit up with childish delight, and he took a small drink, closing his eyes in bliss at the taste.

"Mmm..perfect."

"I still don't see how you can stand so much sugar." the reporter confessed.

Megamind's smile turned sly as he opened his green eyes to look at her, his gaze intent and meaningful.

"I've always had a sort of... _weakness_," he admitted, speaking in a low, sultry voice. "For things that are especially _sweet_."

Megamind could almost see the spark ignite in Roxannes eyes as she smiled coyly back at him, clearly accepting the unspoken challenge.

"Is that so?" she asked, slowly undoing the front of her robe.

Megamind placed his cup down on the edge of his desk, taking a measured step forward.

"I have been known to overindulge from time to time," he admitted, his grin suddenly cheeky.

Roxanne tilted her head down in an almost shy gesture, looking up at him through her bangs and lashes; her smile delightfully seductive.

"Sounds like quite the rush."

In one slow fluid motion, she slide the robe off her shoulders and it landed softly at her feet.

Megamind took a moment to look her over appreciatively; the t-shirt she was wearing as a night gown was black, and sported his signature blue lightening bolt across the front- something she had purchased at the gift shop in his museum. It was slightly loose on top so it always seemed to slide off one shoulder, but it hugged her hips and thighs in such a way that would reduce even the smartest of men into babbling idiots.

He blinked back into focus, redirecting his attention to her face- and her mischievously victorious smile. 'Oh ho, two can play at that game, missy' he thought.

"Oh, it's quite the sugar high," he admitted, bringing one hand up to cup the side of her face, his thumb ghosting over her lips. "But I just can't seem to help myself."

Roxanne failed to suppress the pleasant shiver that always seemed to accompany his feathery light touches. At the satisfied glint in his emerald green eyes she pressed forward, her pulse racing, but her composure still in place.

"Ya know," She practically purred, laying her hands against his chest, "If you're not careful," her hands moved up slowly, fingering the high collar of his nighttime cape as she pressed herself closer to him. "Someone might be inclined to take advantage of such a weakness." as she said this her hands unclasped the cape, and the material fell to the floor just as her robe had before.

Megamind's hands found their way to rest securely on Roxanne's waist, and despite the frantic fluterring of his heart-which he was sure Roxanne was aware of- he found himself matching her smirk.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." he breathed.

For a moment time stood still, crystal blue eyes staring into emerald green, hearts pounding in sync, and the tension between them so thick that the air itself seemed alive. Then, like a rubber-band stretched beyond its limit, the tension snapped, and the two closed the distance between them in one swift movement; Roxanne's arms encircling his shoulders as Megamind's came around her waist, both pulling each other close as thier lips met in a passionate kiss.

Roxanne's attempt to lean further into the embrace sent Megamind slightly off balance, bumping them both into the desk. Not pausing, even to catch his breath, Megamind turned and lifted Roxanne so that she was sitting on top of the desk rather than being pressed against it. Roxanne's hands roamed to the back of his large head, fingers massaging his cranium in such a way that made him moan in pleasure. At this sound Roxanne pulled back slightly, catching her breath, eyes still closed. Megamind's need for air was not as great and he took the time to plant softer, gentler kisses on her; First on her forehead, then on her nose, and finally- his favorite- the small freckle just to the side of her mouth.

Roxanne smiled at this, eyes opening to fix him with a loving gaze. Megamind smiled gently back at her, leaning his forehead against her own, hands flexing on her waist. She moved to bring one hand up to the touch the side of his long face, her expression soft.

"I love you." she whispered, her voice confident yet gentle.

No matter how many times she said this to him, he could not stop the rush of emotions it brought forth; relief, gratitude, love, affection, excitement, even fear- fear that this would be the last time he ever heard her say it.

He kissed her again, slow and lingering, pulling away just enough to whisper against her lips.

"I love you too."

Her answering kiss was short and sweet, and she pulled back to allow him to see her sly expression.

"I think your weakness has been offically exposed." she teased lightly, hands once again around his shoulders, but loose and casual.

"I think I can live with that." he replied softly, smiling as he leaned towards her again, eyes closing. "I can't keep secrets from you anyway."

Megamind had hoped to be capturing her lips against his own in another longing kiss, and was surprised when he felt Roxanne quickly pull back at his words, knocking over the mug of coffee that had been sitting on the edge of the desk.

The sound of breaking glass wasn't as surprising as Roxanne's sharp curse as she jumped off the desk.

"Roxanne, what-"

"Great, perfect, just look at this mess," she scooped up her robe before the liquid could reach it. "So stupid,...should have remembered it was there..."

Megamind watch as Roxanne mumbled to herself in annoyance, her agitation growing as she laid her robe on the desk and bent to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

Megamind shook his head.

"Roxanne." he bent down with her, grabbing her wrist gently to get her attention. "Let one of the brainbots take care of this."

Roxanne let out a frustrated huff of air and stood up, turning her back to him.

Megamind quirked one eyebrow at her, but before he could say anything more, Roxanne turned to face him with an apologetic look on her face. Her sudden change in demeanor left Megamind feeling lost and confused, as did her next words.

"I'm sorry," she said, "About your mug."

"My mug?" he looked at her strangely before shaking his head. "Roxanne I don't care about the mug, I just want to know-"

"What do you mean 'you don't care about the mug'?" she suddenly asked, frowning with a look of hurt and anger. "I bought that for you on your Birthday; you told me you loved it."

"Of course I like-_love_- the mug..it's just- I only meant-." Megamind found his head spinning from Roxanne's sudden mood swings. "Oh I don't know!"

Roxanne snatched her robe from the desk and began putting it on, face pinched into an expression of annoyance as she tied it around the front.

"I'm going back to bed." She announced, turning to leave.

"What? Whoa now, hold on a minute," Megamind quickly darted in front of her, hands held out complacently. "Lets talk about this."

Roxanne huffed, folding her arms across her chest impatiently. "Talk about what?"

Megamind found himself suddenly overcome with helpless frustration over the entire situation, throwing his hands into the air.

"I have no idea!" he admitted in the same exasperated tone.

Roxanne just continued to frown at him, and Megamind sighed.

"Look," he began voice once again calm. "I can see you're upset- very upset," he amended as he took in her expression. "So obviously I've done something wrong," Roxanne's expression softened. "So if you could just explain to me what it is I-"  
"You didn't do anything wrong."

Roxannes voice was soft and devoid of the anger and annoyance she had previously displayed. Megamind blinked, hands falling down at his sides, once again at a loss. He had experienced Roxannes mood swings before, as it was sometimes a monthly occurrence- something he had looked into already, and had even marked on his personal calender. He brought the date up in his mind and realized that the timing was off, and the behavior she was displaying now was far more severe than he ever remembered. He ceratinly wasn't foolish enough to ask if she was on what she referred to as 'her cycle'- he would never make that terrible mistake again. So something else was obviously wrong here.

"Roaxanne." he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "please tell me whats going on. We were having a moment back there," Roxanne gave an amused sound at the way he said this. "But then you pulled away, and now you're not making any sense at all."

Roxanne didn't answer for a long moment, her gaze to the floor.

"Roxanne?"

Finally she sighed.

"Can we please talk about this later?" she asked, looking up at him with such a pleading expression. "It's late and I'm tired and...and it's just not the right time."

Not the right time? For what? Megamind was no less confused than before, but rather than continue the pointless back and forth, he nodded and pulled his hands off her shoulders.

Roxanne gave him a relieved smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, hon."

Roxanne turned to leave and Megamind shook his head to try and clear away his confusion. What had just happened?

"Roxanne?"

she turned to look back at him questioning.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to join you later?" he asked, uncertain. "Or am I to be banished to the couch?"

Roxanne laughed, the sound relaxing him greatly.

"I'll be waiting for you." she answered, turning back around.

Megamind sighed with relief.

"I'll be waiting too."

For what? He had no idea.

* * *

**Poor confused Megamind. Another chapter to come- although I'm sure everyone knows whats going on. **

**Please review!**


End file.
